


Strong

by snowwinter486



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Gen, Post Episode 3, Rainbows, Strength, cursing, hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowwinter486/pseuds/snowwinter486
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Tony? Tony thinks that Jr's strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

Jr is strong.

Tony often wonders if Jr would ever stop being confident.

The blonde man would wonder about his small boss.

How was he hot-headed and a good leader?

How is he able to move on so quickly?

So many questions, so little answered.

But apparently, he has said one out loud, "Because if everyone was stuck on one thing, no one could move on, and as the oldest, it's my duty to be the first to move on," that gentle tone that would trick you to think you are talking to a 14 year-old boy who wants to know about the world, and not a 26 year old man that has experienced many deaths by his hands.

And at the same time, Tony would imagine both.

"Tony! Our next coordination is," the darkly-tanned male found himself staring at the red-head in front of him, "Tony?"

"Little master!" slightly surprised that the man was there.

They were currently in the Elsa Bar, him, and... Jr?

Wait, where did everyone else go?

"Tony, are you okay?" ocean orbs seemed to be only concerned, but that's what kind of man he is. One that cares, "Do you want to postpone the mission?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine..." the male said, grinning up at his standing boss.

"Alright, but don't push yourself," he said, a smile on his face, "Anyways, you guys will be going to Atalya," he said, and the male nodded soaking up the rest of the details.

"Wait, Little Master," it was when he was ready to leave, but Tony seemed to be surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"You... You're not coming with us?"

"Huh?" a grin came upon his face, "Yeah, I am."

And all of a sudden Tony felt relief.

* * *

 Jr is strong.

Tony could feel it when he fights alongside him, perfect aim, never failing once to get rid of the enemy, not once faltering.

Not a single time Tony had ever watched.

And not a single time Tony had seen, Jr was shaken up, or well, broken.

* * *

 Jr is strong.

So when he heard someone crying, he was expecting MOMO to be breaking down with tears of joy to know that Jr was okay,

The only strange part was that the cry was soft, silent almost, with the occasional hiccup and cough.

Now, the man was curious, and he neared the room, the cries slightly louder, and he heard it.

"I'm sorry," no doubt, it was his idol.

And that's how Tony came to realize it.

The reason why he's strong, to not show anyone else that he was weak, to show everyone else that he was strong, and that they can lean on him.

And now that Tony thinks about, not once has he seen him lean on someone else, whether he had some injuries and burdens on his small figure, he held them all, sometimes limping, but never took help. He wouldn't allow it. Maybe it was his pride?

The door opened and a red-faced Jr looked at the his subordinate in surprised, "You okay?"

And for once, Tony realizes that his strength came from Jr.

And that Jr's strength came from making sure that everyone else was okay.

And for once, he just grinned and said, "I could say the same to you, Little Master," now, Tony wasn't going to be demanding of his last hope and instead walked past him, "Don't worry about m, Little Master, all I have to do is lean on you and everything impossible will happen," his grin widened further as he smiled broadly at Jr, "Because you're my strength."

All of a sudden, everything was clearer, every single thing he always wondered about.

"...Yeah? Well, you know what they say, 'Everyone has their faults, that's why there is an everybody, so that we can support one another'."

Usually, Tony wouldn't give a damn, and would just ignore it because he never really believed or listened.

But this time, just this once.

He knew it.

And this time without depending on their strength.

Jr is strong, and he will get stronger. With Tony.

 


End file.
